Waking Up
by kirauza343
Summary: In the fight for humanity, everything changes when Annie wakes up. Will this game-changer be for the better or for the worse? Contains spoilers for the most recent chapters of the manga. Ereannie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just an idea for a fic that has been going through my head for a while now that I just now felt inspired to write. Initially meant for it to be a oneshot, but I may continue it. Will contain spoilers through chapter 66, probably the later chapters as they come out if I continue this for long enough. I do not own SNK/Attack on Titan. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"She's awake!"

"What should we do?"

"Someone get Erwin!"

* * *

Their words created a sense of urgency inside Annie and she felt an urge to escape, but darkness would take her first.

"I want to see her," an angry voice asked, slowly drawing Annie back from the realm of sleep.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," a second male said.

"Let him in. I willing to bet she'll be more cooperative with Eren here," another voice. Eren's name triggered Annie's memories and everything came flooding back to her, from her mission to her failure to capture Eren. She let out a small gasp as she realized that her crystal couldn't protect her anymore.

"Looks like someone's awake," the second male said, a familiar voice that made Annie's blood run cold. Instinctively she raised her hand to her mouth but found that both of her arms were chained to the wall. A small female laugh filled her ears.

"I'm afraid we can't have you shifting on us," she said, another voice that Annie recognized. Reluctantly Annie sat up to face her captors. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they did she saw Levi, Hanji, Commander Erwin, and _him_. Annie's eyes widened, realizing the sort of situation she was in as she avoided meeting Eren's gaze.

"Relax. We aren't going to hurt you," Erwin said calmly.

"Then what are they doing here?" Annie asked, her voice dry and scratchy from disuse. She certainly hadn't forgotten how Hanji had threatened to dissect her when they had almost captured her the first time, or how Levi nearly killed her single-handedly.

"Hanji and Levi are two of my most trusted soldiers," Erwin answered, maintaining a steady voice. "But there will be time for chatting later. For now we have some questions for you, Female Titan," he said, causing Annie to flinch.

"Annie, we know about Bertolt and Reiner," Eren said, his voice not betraying his emotions for once. Annie's eyes widened in shock. Erwin assessed the situation for a moment.

"We'll let the two of you talk," Erwin said, gesturing for Levi and Hanji to follow him out. Reluctantly, both followed.

"Where are they?" Annie asked, her voice a mix of fear, anger, and worry.

"We don't know," Eren admitted. He clenched his fists. "But why did you three do it? Why did you do any of it?" he asked, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"You wouldn't understand the motivations of a weak girl like me," Annie said coldly.

"You. Are not. Weak!" Eren cried out as he slammed his fist against the wall behind him in frustration. "You were our friends, our comrades!" he continued, making it clear how betrayed he felt. "I…I loved you," Eren added quietly, and Annie looked up. When she met his gaze, she could feel the hurt radiating off of him.

"You picked the wrong girl to fall in love with," Annie said bitterly.

"It's not like I chose to," Eren pointed out. He sighed. "You really won't tell me anything will you?" he asked after several minutes of silence, clearly hurt by the lack of explanation. Annie looked away.

"I can't."

"Then at least help us," Eren pleaded. Annie looked back at him, caught off guard.

"Help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We can patch the hole in Wall Maria," he explained, his eyes full of hope. Annie frowned.

"Don't you understand? I'm the enemy. If you know about Reiner and Bertolt then you know that we don't want to fix the walls. We're the reason they were breached in the first place. We don't want to help humanity," she said coldly.

"Would you rather stay locked up in here for the rest of your life?" Eren asked.

"You're crazy."

"And you already knew that," Eren pointed out with a smirk. Annie stared at him blankly.

"I tried to capture you twice, I've killed countless of your comrades, and I have made it very clear that I'm no friend to humanity," Annie pointed out in disbelief. "Why do you even want my help?" she asked bitterly.

"Believe me, if there was another way I wouldn't be asking you. We've seen the titans in the walls, which gave us an idea on how to breach the hole. The plan is to shift into a titan and harden my skin to fill in the gap. I picked up the ability to harden my skin a few weeks ago, but I can't shift into a titan that's large enough," Eren explained reluctantly.

"And you think I can?"

"Maybe not, but if we work together we can seal the breach. Besides, I'm still not very good at controlling the crystallization or even just my titan form in general. You seem to be pretty good at it. Hell, you're a lot better at controlling yours than I am," Eren said.

"I have a lot more experience," Annie deadpanned. "Commander Erwin put you up to this didn't he?" she accused.

"What? Why would you say that?" Eren asked, clearly caught off guard.

"He seems to enjoy ridiculously risky plans," Annie noted, remembering her experiences as the target of said plans.

"Well, he didn't put me up to this," Eren said. Annie sighed.

"I suppose he didn't. He would have picked a better liar. Someone like Armin," she said bitterly.

"You saw right through him and still went along with it," Eren pointed out.

"It was the last chance I had to complete my mission," Annie said dismissively.

"Says the girl who constantly says she just wants to save her own skin. You knew it was a trap," Eren said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What does that prove?" Annie asked.

"You know, we met two members of the Military Police that know you, Marlow and Hitch. Marlow told us about what you said, that you admire people like me and him that go against the flow, that you consider yourself to be weak. He said that you just wanted to weak to be considered human too. Well you know what? You are human," he began, catching Annie's attention. "Weakness is what makes you human. They keep touting me as "humanity's greatest hope" or some other bullshit, but you know what? I'm weak. I'm not strong enough to protect my friends, I've spent most of the past few months being kidnapped by various people, and even what I_ can_ do isn't enough to save humanity on its own. No one can destroy the titans by themselves. We have to stick together, or humanity will be wiped out. Together, we can actually change things!" Eren said, growing more impassioned as he went on.

"Humanity can't stop the titans," Annie argued. "I won't throw my life away for a cause that's doomed to fail," she added, remembering the promise she made to her father.

"If you don't help us, we're all dead anyway. If the titans break through these walls, they will kill every last one of us, shifter or not. They don't care if we are like them," Eren pointed out, hitting a nerve in Annie.

"Eren, it's time to go. Erwin wants you to get some sleep," Levi said, coming to the entrance of the cell.

"Fine," Eren said reluctantly after a moment. "Think about it," he said to Annie as he left.

"Don't even think about escaping, Female Titan," Levi said coldly as he gestured in the first watches of the night. Annie glared at him before laying back down in an attempt to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, I'd wanted to get this posted last weekend, but between Valentine's Day and the cold, it didn't happen as y'all can tell. I can't give an estimate as to how often this will be updated, since it is dependent on how classes are going and how inspired I am. I feel like this chapter could have turned out a bit better, but I'm still fairly happy with it. Thanks of all of reviews, favorites, and follows and I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Absolutely not," Mikasa said sharply.

"Eren has a point. She knows more about shifting than any of us do," Armin argued calmly.

"Do you hear yourself talking right now? She can't be trusted," Mikasa said steadfastly.

"Mikasa is right. How many people are dead because of her? Marco, Levi's squad, hell, a good chunk of the scouts," Jean said in agreement.

"We don't know that she killed your friend," Erwin pointed out calmly.

"She had his gear! How the hell do you think she got it?!" Jean demanded.

"We don't know for sure," Armin said calmly, agreeing with Erwin.

"Even if she didn't kill Marco, she's still responsible for the deaths of countless humans," Mikasa argued.

"So are we," Eren interjected quietly, deep in thought. Jean glared at him.

"Are you really comparing that monster to us?" Mikasa asked, disgusted.

"How many people have we killed in the past few months?" Eren asked bluntly, causing a brief silence to fill the room.

"We were overthrowing a corrupt government so that we can save humanity!" Jean argued, finding his voice first.

"We were doing what we thought was right," Armin said, his eyes meeting Eren's in understanding. "I think what Eren's trying to say is that we don't know what her motives were. But that doesn't mean that I think we can trust her. She's too dedicated to whatever her cause is," he finished, and Eren felt a stirring of disappointment.

"You three have been pretty quiet. What do you think?" Jean asked, struggling to contain his anger as he addressed Erwin, Levi, and Hanji.

"I'd like to take the time to dissect-my, that's a scary look, Eren," Hanji said with a small chuckle. "It would be valuable to run some experiments with her as we have done with Eren in the past, but we would need her cooperation to do so," Hanji said, her tone turning less playful and more serious.

"And I believe that the Female Titan could prove to be a powerful ally to us, even without knowing why she did what she has," Erwin began, and Eren felt a glimmer of hope. "However, many of you were trainees with her and knew her personally. Do you believe she can be trusted?" he asked, and Eren's heart sank.

"No," Mikasa answered immediately.

"What Mikasa said," Jean said.

"And the rest of you?" Erwin asked, taking a look around the room, only to be met with silence. "Eren?" he asked.

"I…I don't know. But I think we have to. Annie can help us," Eren said, struggling with what his brain and what his heart believed he should do.

"Or she can be the death of us all," Levi said, speaking up for the first time.

"All of this is dependent on her agreeing to help us, and I don't see her doing that. She's come too far to change sides now," Armin pointed out.

"Do you think you can persuade her?" Erwin calmly asked Eren, who mulled it over for a moment.

"I don't know," he admitted growing frustrated with himself.

"I don't even know why we're considering this," Mikasa said, making her opposition known.

"Because she might be able to help us," Eren spoke up.

"She's dangerous. An enemy of humanity," Mikasa said coldly.

"This is going nowhere," Levi said, voicing his annoyance.

"Enough," Erwin said as he stood, silencing any discussion around him. "We will settle this later. In the meantime, go about your business as usual. All of you have permission to visit your fellow trainee should you wish to talk to her yourself," he said, concluding the meeting without another word.

* * *

Annie sighed as she counted the bricks on the ceiling of her cell for the fourth time that morning. Loathe as she was to admit it, her mind kept going back to her conversation with Eren the night before. She could hear the door to the prison swing open, which she assumed meant it was time for the changing of the guard. "Hello," a polite voice said, causing Annie to sit up. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps," Erwin said.

"You already know who I am," Annie said dully, lying back down.

"Do I?" Erwin asked, causing Annie to frown.

"Get to the point," Annie said flatly.

"To some people here you were Annie Leonhardt, a member of the 104th Trainees Sqaud. To others you were a member of the Military Police but to most of us you are the Female Titan, responsible for the deaths of many of our friends and comrades," Erwin said.

"You think I don't know that?" Annie asked quietly, hiding her emotions.

"No, I think you are fully aware of it," Erwin agreed.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"Your cooperation," he said, catching Annie's attention. "Eren seems to believe that you can help us," Erwin continued.

"Eren is a suicidal maniac," Annie said, inwardly smiling as she remembered their days back as trainees.

"Regardless, I believe he is right," Erwin said. Annie frowned.

"No one would trust me. They'd never forgive me for what I've done," Annie said, closing her eyes while being secretly thankful that she wasn't looking at Erwin.

"Maybe that's true," Erwin admitted, albeit caught a bit off guard by her words though he didn't show it. "And maybe humanity will still only know you as the Female Titan rather than Annie Leonhardt."

"If you're trying to convince me to help you, save it. I'm not interested fighting a losing battle," Annie snapped, more from instinct than anything.

"Then don't fight," Erwin said plainly, confusing Annie. She sat up, trying to better gauge his motives. "Just teach Eren. From what I hear you've done it before and were quite good at it. Besides, everyone would feel much safer if you didn't shift," he finished.

"You're assuming that I'm going to help you," Annie pointed out.

"Aren't you?" Erwin asked, his face unreadable though a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Annie sat there, stunned and Erwin stood up. "I see you still need some time to think over it. I respect that, but remember: any day the titans could break through the remaining walls. When that happens, humanity will truly have no chance. Until then, the Survey Corps will stop at nothing to protect humanity from the titans," he said.

"You're just like them," Annie said. "Wanting to go against the flow to change things," Annie said, grudgingly letting some admiration slip in. "You're insane, you know that?" Erwin chuckled.

"So I've been told. But I hear that that's a compliment coming from you," he said.

"Is it?" Annie bluffed.

"Considering your feelings for Eren, I would say so," Erwin pointed out, and Annie struggled to conceal the flush of her cheeks. Suddenly she was thankful her cell wasn't very well lit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Annie lied, though Erwin saw right through her. Instead of beating around the bush, Erwin decided it was time to be direct.

"Are you going to help us or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Woo, it's a new chapter! I might get another one done this week since it's spring break, otherwise it'll be up within the next few weeks. Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Are you going to help us or not?_

_I need some time to think._

Erwin's words and Annie's response from a few hours ago rushed through Annie's mind a she struggled to figure out what she was going to do. "Do I betray everything I've ever known on the off chance that they're right?" she asked herself out loud.

"When you put it like that it does sound a little farfetched," came a voice with a nervous chuckle. Annie tensed up as Eren walked through the door to the entrance of her cell. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just thought you might be getting a little lonely," Eren said, rubbing a hand on his neck.

"Since when have I ever needed to talk to someone?" Annie asked, regaining her composure.

"I can leave if you want. But you seem to have a lot on your mind," Eren noted.

"How long was I in that crystal?" Annie asked, catching Eren off guard, both with her question and the sudden change in the subject. "I must have been in there a while if you want my help," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Eren asked.

"To me it's only been a few days since I crystallized myself. I still consider you my immediate enemies. But you…you've had time to find other enemies," Annie noted.

"I…I hadn't thought about it that way," Eren admitted. "You were in there for a few months," he added, giving Annie her answer. Annie's eyes widened. "How long did you think you'd been in there?" he asked.

"A few weeks," Annie admitted, her mind whirling. "How long did it take you to find out about Reiner and Bertolt?" she asked.

"Just a few days after we captured you."

"Those bastards," Annie muttered under her breath. "I knew they didn't trust me, not the way they did Marcel. A few months? And they never even bothered to try to rescue me? I don't why I expected anything different," Annie said her anger and frustration revealing themselves in a rare show of emotion from the blonde.

"I…I think they wanted to. When they captured me, Armin told them you were being tortured, and you should have seen how they reacted," Eren said, attempting to comfort them.

"That makes it even better," Annie said with a bitter laugh. _My father truly is the only person on my side._

"I really think they do care about you," Eren said reassuringly. At that moment, Annie realized she was wrong. Her father wasn't the only person to care about her. She had a choice. Even though she failed her mission, she could still go home, and by helping humanity she could make sure that she could do it.

"I need to see Erwin," Annie said, a fire brewing in her eyes that Eren couldn't recall ever seeing before.

"Are you going to help us?" Eren asked his voice picking up.

"Yes."

* * *

"Now, I realize that you've agreed to help us, but I'm afraid we must still take a few precautions. While Eren may trust you, most of the other scouts don't. You'll join them for dinner tonight so that we can test everyone's reactions before you start working with Eren tomorrow," Erwin explained.

"And them?" Annie asked, gesturing her head to the soldiers surrounding her.

"They are here for your protection as well as ours."

"And you expect me to eat with me hands tied behind my back?" Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you blame me for not trusting you entirely?" Erwin asked. "You have a habit of freeing yourself whenever we think you are secure," he noted. Annie sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," she said, already dreading this meal. The door opened to the mess hall. Cheery conversations filled the hall, and Annie was grateful to be somewhere besides her jail cell. The hall turned silent, however, as one by one the people in the mess hall notice the person that just entered. Annie felt daggers being stared at her from every direction.

"Attention soldiers," Erwin began, getting the attention of the few people who hadn't noticed Annie. "As I'm sure you are all aware, Annie Leonhardt, also known as the Female Titan, came out of her crystal prison a few days ago. Miss Leonhardt has agreed to join our cause, so I expect all of you to treat her as any other comrade. You may resume your meal," Erwin said before sitting at a table to observe the ensuing events. Whispers of discontent quickly sprouted as the soldiers around Annie lead her to an empty table. Any soldiers sitting near her table quickly moved away, resulting to standing when there were no more seats.

"This is going to be a long night," Annie muttered as she sat down. A tray of food was placed in front of her. "How am I supposed to eat this without my hands?" she asked, wiggling the hands tied behind her back.

"You could just starve and save us all the trouble of killing you when you inevitably betray us," a cold voice said.

"And here comes the beast in all her glory," Annie said dryly, still looking down at her food.

"That's rich coming from you," Jean said, coming up from behind Mikasa.

"Leave her be," a voice came from behind them, a voice that still gave Annie chills. "You heard Erwin," Levi said, and Annie looked up at him. Reluctantly, Jean and Mikasa backed away, but not before glaring at Annie. "Are you scared of me?" he asked, noticing her reaction.

"I'd be an idiot not to be. You're far stronger than any human has the right to be," Annie said, still tensed. Levi's expression didn't change.

"Don't mistake my aid for trust. I lost my squad because of you," Levi said, his tone turning darker.

"I'm aware of that," Annie said, unblinking and unflinching. After a moment she broke eye contact. "If you don't mind, I would like to eat dinner sometime tonight," she said, turning her attention the plate of food as Levi stepped away. Annie stared at it for several minutes, too proud to ask for help.

"Need a hand?" a sympathetic voice asked.

"I'm surprised you aren't attached to Mikasa," Annie snarked, refusing to give in.

"Come on, Annie," Eren said, his tone serious and sympathetic as he sat across from her.

"I'm not going to let you feed me if that's what you want," Annie said dryly. Eren chuckled.

"Of course not. Guys, why don't you let her use her hands?" he asked, addressing the guards surrounding Annie much to her surprise. "She's not going anywhere. I trust her," Eren added after the guards didn't budge. Hesitantly, the guards looked to each other and then to Erwin, who gave them a nod. Reluctantly, they cut the ropes binding Annie's hands. She slowly brought her hands in front of, using one to grab the spoon on her plate.

"Thanks," Annie said reluctantly after a moment. The guards watched her nervously, poised to take action. "Relax. Like he said, I'm not going anywhere," she added, clearly annoyed. _I'm not suicidal like Eren_, she thought. Eren grinned.

"I'm glad you decided to help us," he said with a small smile. Annie shrugged.

"Don't thank me yet," she said dismissively. "I'm almost surprised that only Jean and Mikasa decided to stop by," she added.

"Well, the night's still young," Eren joked, much to Annie's annoyance. "Most of them aren't sure what to feel. They're angry, but you were still one of us. Hitch and Marlowe feel the same way," he explained.

"I suppose I should be thankful that they're taking turns, though I'm not surprised that Mikasa and Jean decided to stop by," Annie said.

"Mikasa thinks you're too dangerous to keep alive, and Jean thinks you killed Marco," Eren explained reluctantly.

"Oh, I'm perfectly aware that they have no intention of trusting me," Annie noted.

"They'll come around," Eren said optimistically, placing a hand on top of Annie's, who recoiled at the touch. "I, uh…sorry," Eren said after a moment, embarrassed.

"We start work in the morning. I hope you're ready," Annie said, placing what just happened out of her mind as she stood up, the guards close behind her. "Good night," she said as she was led back to her cell.

"Good night, Annie," Eren said, mentally kicking himself.


End file.
